pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Nosepass
|} Nosepass (Japanese: ノズパス Nosepass) is a Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up in a special magnetic field. Biology Nosepass is a blue, angular, hard bipedal Pokémon that closely resembles the . Its bright red, triangular nose is highly magnetic and slightly resembles a 3D arrow. This nose functions as an and always points north. It has arms and legs without any visible joints and small, circular holes on the undersides. Its arms resemble compass needles. It has similar circular holes on the sides of its head. Its eyes, covered by dark, somewhat mask-like markings, have the appearance of being closed Nosepass cannot go near others, since it would repel them with its magnetic nose. Its magnetism is stronger in cold seasons. To protect itself when in danger, it raises its magnetism and draws iron objects to its body. This technique is also used to capture prey. Nosepass only moves a little over 3/8 of an inch each year. It lives in In the anime Major appearances Roxanne's Nosepass Roxanne, the Gym Leader of Rustboro City, has a which appeared in A Winner By a Nosepass. It was used in a Gym battle against Ash Ketchum. Other In Aipom and Circumstance, a young man named Hank used his Nosepass to track down 's missing . In Nosing 'Round the Mountain!, Ash battled a boy named Alan and his Nosepass at Mt. Coronet. The Nosepass then evolved into . Four Nosepass appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life under the ownership of Damos. Minor appearances A Nosepass appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Nosepass belonging to a appeared in Battling The Generation Gap! participating in the Performance Stage of the . A group of Nosepass appeared in Cheers on Castaways Isle! together with its evolution, . A Nosepass made a brief appearance under the ownership of a in the Lily of the Valley Conference in League Unleashed! where it was seen lying down after it was knocked out by Barry's Empoleon. Pokédex entries |} |} In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Similar to the anime, Roxanne used a Nosepass during the Gym battle against . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Roxanne's main Pokémon is a Nosepass. During her battle against she used Nosepass's so that her cannot be switched. She saves its Poké Ball inside a hollowed-out book. Later when fighting against Team Magma in Lilycove City, Nosepass uses its attack to stop from moving. Unfortunately, Roxanne allows Team Magma to knock Nosepass out to protect some civilians. In Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone of the , Cyrus attacks , , and with a Nosepass and at Mt. Coronet. Due to Mt. Coronet's magnetic field, the Pokémon quickly evolve into and , respectively. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Roxanne's main Pokémon in the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga is Nosepass. Roxanne's Nosepass first appears in Clefairy's Training Camp!!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries every year.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations )}} )}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Swarm)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter) Friend Safari (Rock)}} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Cave (Both Fields)}} |area=Endless Level 44, Forever Level 9, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area= }} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 272}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 2}} |area=Dark Land: Murky Cavern (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20||'}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- to attack. }} |- |- |} Evolution at or or or or |no2=476 |name2=Probopass |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Nosepass is the only Pokémon which undergoes evolution in a specific area that can be caught in that area. * Nosepass is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 375. * In , Nosepass is programmed to be able to learn through , but no other Pokémon in the can legitimately learn it to pass down as an Egg Move in those games. In Generation VI, would have been able to pass down the move. * Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, an English language Nosepass cannot be traded on the GTS without a nickname in . Origin It is based on the statues of , as well as a . Its nasal compass may be based on the magnetic that is located between the and the brain, and is known to give some species of birds their sense of direction. Name origin Nosepass is a combination of nose and . In other languages and |es=Nosepass|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Nasgnet|demeaning=From and Magnet |it=Nosepass|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=코코파스 Kokopas|komeaning=From and compass |zh_cmn=朝北鼻 Cháoběibí|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "North-facing nose" |hi=नोसपास Nosepass|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Ноузпасс Nouzpass|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Roxanne's Nosepass External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by training in a certain location Category:Pokémon that evolve by training in a special magnetic field de:Nasgnet fr:Tarinor it:Nosepass ja:ノズパス pl:Nosepass zh:朝北鼻